Dia dos Pais
by Thata Martins
Summary: Pós-Apocalipse. É o primeiro dia dos pais que Dean passa completamente sozinho.


**07 de Agosto de 2010**

**Resumo:** Pós-Apocalipse. É o primeiro dia dos pais que Dean passa completamente sozinho.

**Beta:** Galatea Glax

**Avisos:** Pós quinta temporada. Se você ainda não sabe o final, fique longe dessa fic.

* * *

**Dia dos Pais**

O Impala corria pela estrada, parecendo flutuar no espaço. Dean tinha pressa de chegar. Tinha pressa de aliviar todo aquele peso que machucava seu coração. Tinha pressa de fugir da vida que tinha se enrolado nele. Daquela camada de tinta que dizia "normal", que servia para classificá-lo, mas não para defini-lo.

Entrar naquela cidade novamente não era fácil, estacionar naquela rua pior ainda. Sentiu-se um pouco doente quando desceu do carro e pôs-se a caminhar. Atravessar o cemitério absurdamente silencioso àquela hora da manhã fazia seu estômago se contorcer. Quando chegou próximo às lápides de seus pais, pensou em voltar atrás, em percorrer toda a distância até a casa de Lisa e fingir que nunca tinha saído de lá.

O vento gentil acariciou-lhe a bochecha, lhe dando a coragem que necessitava para seguir em frente. Andou passo a passo até chegar ao seu destino. Olhou as estruturas de pedra com o nome de seus pais e umas fotografias antigas. Limpou uma sujeira do túmulo da mãe, sorrindo docemente, antes de sentar-se à frente de seu pai.

- E aí, velho? Como é que estão as coisas? – riu, sem humor. – Por aqui está tudo certo. Nós paramos o Apocalipse, Lúcifer voltou para sua jaula e levou junto Michael. Os dois estão banidos pela eternidade. Ou, você sabe, até algum outro demônio resolver soltá-los novamente.

Dean passou os dedos pela grama verde, arrancando algumas folhinhas aleatórias, observando-as voarem com o vento. Ele passou a língua pelos lábios secos e continuou:

- Eu ainda não acredito que tudo acabou. Não acredito que depois de tantos anos de batalha, depois de tanta desgraça e destruição, nossa família pode finalmente ficar em paz. – ele sorriu para a pedra cinza – Bom, o que sobrou dela, pelo menos.

Dean grudou os olhos verdes no rosto de seu pai, perdendo o rumo dos pensamentos por um momento. Seus olhos ficaram vazios de repente.

- Sabe, Sam deveria ser o filho que retorna ao túmulo do pais para ficar conversando com o nada. Era ele quem gostava de fazer isso, quem dizia que isso dava uma paz de espírito aos vivos e todas aquelas baboseiras. Ele deveria estar aqui no meu lugar, conversando com uma pedra...

Sua voz embargou, as lembranças violentas do fim invadindo sua cabeça novamente. Lembrava-se como se fosse ontem, seu irmão se jogando para dentro do buraco do inferno, puxando Michael com ele, não deixando nada para trás, nenhuma brecha para que Dean o pudesse pegar de volta.

- Pai, o que eu vou fazer? Sem o Sam não parece o mesmo. Eu prometi para aquele desgraçado que iria para a casa da Lisa, que ia viver aquela vida normal que nós sempre desejamos, mas eu não consigo! Não parece certo, não parece natural. Eu sou uma farsa. Eu sou um boneco vazio quando eu estou naquela casa, fingindo que quero estar lá. Ben e Lisa são ótimos, me aturam e não fazem muitas perguntas, e o moleque... – ele sorriu – Ele parece um Winchester. Come feito nós, escuta música de verdade feito nós e aterroriza as meninas da escola dele. – o sorriso sumiu – Mas ele nem é meu. E nem eu sou deles.

Ele olhou ao redor, procurando alguma pessoa que pudesse estar escutando o que ele dizia. Não havia uma alma viva naquele cemitério. Ele suspirou e voltou a falar com seu pai.

- Por que tem que ser tudo tão difícil? Por que nós não podíamos ter livrado o mundo de Lúcifer de um jeito que ninguém saísse ferido? Por que tinham que jogar essa responsabilidade em _nossos_ ombros? Isso tudo é tão injusto, pai. Eu fico tão nervoso, com tanta raiva às vezes, que fica difícil respirar.

As lágrimas começaram a cair pelo seu rosto, atingindo o solo logo embaixo, o suposto túmulo de seu pai, tão vazio quanto o coração de Dean Winchester.

- Tudo o que eu queria era ter vocês de volta, era ter uma família. Agora todos estão mortos. Nem meu irmão eu tenho mais. – ele passou as costas da mão pelas lágrimas, tentando afastá-las – Me diz, onde está a justiça divina nisso tudo? Cadê aquele maldito, que não agitou um dedo para nos ajudar, e nem para salvar meu irmão?

Ele socou o solo, machucando os nós dos dedos, os soluços escapando por sua boca antes mesmo que pudesse impedir. Sentia-se tão cansado de guardar aquelas coisas dentro do peito, tão cansado de fingir que estava tudo bem. Ele só queria gritar para o mundo as coisas pelas quais eles passaram, as coisas que fizeram para salvar aquele monte de carne inútil.

- Às vezes eu acho que não vou conseguir. Fico pensando em todos os anos que eu tenho pela frente e... Não sei se consigo. E as armas no porta-malas... Sei lá. – ele fungou – Se eu não soubesse tudo o que eu sei, acho que eu já teria feito há tempos.

Uma brisa mais forte soprou, levantando umas folhas do chão. Dean balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Olha pra mim, falando besteira. – ele enxugou os últimos resquícios das lágrimas de seu rosto, antes de levantar de uma vez. – É melhor eu voltar ou Lisa vai começar a se preocupar. – ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos, encarando a pedra imóvel mais uma vez. – Feliz dia dos pais.

Relanceou os olhos para a terceira lápide, colocada recentemente com o nome de seu irmão. O rosto sorridente o encarava de volta, quase como se pedindo para ele não fazer nenhuma besteira. Pensando na promessa que fizera para Sam antes dele morrer, caminhou de volta ao Impala, de volta à vida com Ben e Lisa.

**FIM**


End file.
